Razorblade Necessity
by Gorgeous Courage
Summary: Jake Baker, now a teenager, gets through tough times with that one thing that he always depends on. Sequel to "Bleed It Out". May be disturbing to some readers. OOC, swearing, and self injury follows. Rated M. A WIP. Please R&R, thanks.


**A/N: This is the sequel to the songfic that I wrote, titled "_Bleed It Out_**"**. If you haven't already done so, I strongly recommend reading that first, otherwise, you'll be a little lost, as far as plotwise goes. I considered posting this as the second chapter of BIO, but I'd already written this chapter as it is, and didn't feel like changing that story around. So, I decided to post this a separate story. Reviews are welcomed. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cheaper By The Dozen, the song "Bleed It Out", or anything else you may recognize in this chapter.**

**Chapter One: Confrontations**

_**Two Months Later...**_

He still remembered the day that Sarah, his twin sister, found him in the bathroom, blood trickling down his arm. She was shocked of course, but who wouldn't be, walking in on someone, who has a razorblade in their hand? Exactly. He felt that he and Sarah hadn't really said much to each other since the incident, which was a little awkward because they usually get along quite well. He still kept telling himself that he knew that he could trust her. He could trust her, because he knew, when she'd said she wouldn't tell anyone. She was his twin, his bestfriend of sorts.

Thinking he should go find her, he set out to to fix things between them. He didn't think he could handle the pressure of the tension much longer. Not when he hadn't slept well for a week and counting.

"Hey, Sarah." Jake leaned on the doorframe of their shared room. She looked up from her MacBook, signalling Jake to continue.

"Um, could we talk?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"So, talk." Sarah replied, nose buried into her laptop. _Most likely she's on Facebook, _Jake thought, exasperated. Sometimes his twin needed more than a simple hint. So he walked in, grabbed the laptop and clicked it closed.

Sarah's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Give it back!"

"Sarah, I'm serious here."

"Oh," Sarah said, as it dawned her. "Sorry. Here, sit down and talk." She scooted over, making room for Jake on her bed.

"Look, about that day when you found me..." He started, trying to find more words.

"Jake, it's fine."

"It's not, Sarah. Just..listen to me, okay? Please?" Jake asked.

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes, Sarah relented. "Okay,"

He sighed, "We've barely exchanged any words to each other over the last two months."

"I'm sorry, Jake, but it was just really weird, seeing you in that position with your razorblade in your hand." Sarah said, a little uncomfortable.

"I just...I don't know. Felt like I needed something from the razorblade that I never got from anything else, y'know?" Jake said, looking at the faded patches in his jeans.

"But, why? Why? You had 12 other people in this family, as well as the dog to talk to." Sarah sighed.

"Nobody would understand." Before Jake knew what happened, he was met with a stinging slap across the face.

"Nobody would understand, my ass! I'm going through alot of the same things you are, Jake! But do I just sit here and mope because something went wrong? Do I use a razorblade to get rid of what I don't want to feel? No! I fucking stand up and deal with it like a normal human being!" Sarah's voice was getting louder and louder with each sentence. She stood up, facing Jake, with fury in her eyes like he'd never really witnessed before.

"Oh, really, Sarah Baker? Then why is it that everytime I come in here, you're on Nexopia?!" Jake was venting now.

"I dunno, Jake. Let's see..." She mocked looking up at thin air and tapped her chin. "Maybe because I actually have a life. Unlike you!"

She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Upon her dramatic exit, Jake could feel the walls shake. She was pissed.

Jake sighed once again, knowing that he couldn't win. He headed towards a secluded spot to do his addictive deed.

Almost immediately after, his father summoned him down for supper. To him, that was almost pure hell. And it was only because he and Sarah were on _no_ good terms, thanks to him and his big mouth. Maybe he really didn't have any balls. Hence the saying, "Those with big mouths are heard to be very small in other areas.".

Knowing that he couldn't being in the same room as Sarah tonight, he was about to grab the blankets and pillow off his bed to go sleep in Mike's room, but Sarah had already told him that she was rooming with Kim and Jessica "until further notice". _Just as well, _Jake mused.

Jake eventually fell asleep in the wee early morning hours after turning and tossing for what seemed to be ages.

Little did he know though, that there was a pair of green eyes watching him from the closet as he fell asleep...

**Find out what happens and whose green eyes those are, plus more in the next few chapters. ****Chapter Two hopefully coming soon.**


End file.
